This invention relates to new and useful improvements in reversible socket wrenches, and more particularly to a reversible socket wrench having a slidable driving stud which can be pushed to project from either side of the wrench head.
Edward M. Pfauser in U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,472 discloses a reversible socket wrench including a push plug structure, wherein the push plug is maintained in position by means of a pin carried by the ratchet head and operating in a longitudinal groove having a vertical wall at each end thereof on the push plug for limiting the movement of the push plug with respect to the head. In the manufacture of push plugs of this type, it has been found that an additional manufacturing process is required for forming the vertical groove, and thus adds to the cost of manufacturing.